


Eight Mutants That Made A Difference

by gala_apples



Category: Angel: the Series, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post: s05e22 Not Fade Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier knows the importance of stopping the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Mutants That Made A Difference

While Bobby's flown in Storm's jet several times, it always surprises him how much faster it goes than a normal plane. After finding out from Xavier that the apocalypse was currently occurring in Los Angeles, a bunch of X-Men had gathered and Storm had flown them across the country. And now they're here.

Everyone's known about demons for awhile now. Most of the X-Men have killed a few of the obviously evil. Vampire in particular are important to get rid of, as they look so similar to human but so obviously different that normal humans are tempted to call them mutants. Life as a mutant is difficult enough without getting labelled as a bloodsucker. Still, there's a difference between killing a few vampires and the scene out the window.

"Holy _fuck_ John swears. Bobby basically agrees with his boyfriend's assessment. Out the window are monsters of every size, shape, and with every damaging appendage Bobby can think of. There are daggers and swords, guns and axes, besides the teeth and the claws and the horns.

"We have to do this?" Storm asks.

"No person has to do any action. But if we don't stop this demon horde, the apocalypse will march on and there will be no one to oppose it." Xavier explains.

"So we don't have to, we need to," Rogue says. 

"From what I know thus far, there will be seven humans you have to help. Three men with dark hair, one man with bleached blond hair, one black man, one green skinned man, and one woman with blue hair. The bleached man and one of the dark haired men, they're vampires, but far different from those you've killed. Spike and Angel have souls, they fight for good as any of us do. You may see them with their vampiric faces on, but do not kill them."

"Do we have a plan?" Piotr asks.

"Kill everything besides the seven people I've just spoken to you about, with whatever means necessary. Everything must die tonight, or our world doesn't stand a chance."

"So, no pressure then," John quips. Bobby strains against his seat belt to lean over and give the man a kiss. Storm quickly lands the jet on one of the blank roofs, and Bobby and John unbuckle themselves. They take a moment for a wet kiss, John's tongue rubbing against his. If they're going to kill everything or die trying, Bobby wants one of his last memories to be making out with his boyfriend. Finally Piotr taps him on the shoulder and the two break apart reluctantly. Everybody except Professor Xavier runs down the rusty emergency stairs to the street. 

The view is even more horrific from the street. A good half of the demons are much taller or larger than Bobby's 5"9, not to mention angrier than he is. 

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" the blond man -it's Spike or Angel, Bobby knows because they have the vampiric face on- demands. Bobby smiles as he shoots a handful of ice needles into the nearest demon, a thing that looks like it's made of leather. They pass straight through the creature, and the creature falls. 

"We're reinforcements. I'm Bobby."

"Spike. I'd shake your hand, but I'm a bit busy." Sure enough, he's got a jewel encrusted sword in each hand, currently attacking a giant beetle that's cutting him with a smaller less flashy sword. "You need a weapon once I get one from this bastard?"

"Thanks, no. I make my own weapons." He demonstrates, sending ice needles through what looks like a Lord of the Rings dwarf. "Do us a favour though? If you see something with a huge danger to humans, like something that breathes fire, can you think 'Xavier' really hard, and then think of what the demon can do. He can hear your thoughts, and it would really help us."

"Can do!" Spike pants. Bobby continues to spear demons, but it's only when Spike stops a vampire from snapping his neck that he realises he's vulnerable on the street. He sprints to the nearest building and climbs up the ladder that's supposed to pull down but is stuck with rust. He's only a few feet off the ground, but it's with his back at the wall, it's enough to keep him safe. Safer, rather, the situation isn't particularly safe.

It also gives him a chance to see what his fellow mutants are doing. Wolverine is mechanically gutting every demon he sees. At least that's what it looks like until he realises every demon Wolverine kills sprays viscous oddly coloured blood, and most times Wolverine's skin rips and boils before healing back together. It quickly becomes clear that Xavier is directing Wolverine to kill the demons that would hurt the rest of the mutants.

Warren is doing the most important job, at least in Bobby's opinion. The black man Xavier mentioned is sitting an emptier corner of the alley. Warren has cut his arm, and he's pressing the stream of blood against the man's wounds. While he only met Warren after the showdown at Alcatraz, he knows that the man has healing blood. Bobby doesn't really know Warren, but he's happy to have him along. What good is killing all the demons if all the fighters end up dying too?

Piotr is shiny with his metal skin, fighting nearly back to back with the dark haired vampire. That one has to be Angel, Bobby tells himself as he lets loose another volley of ice splinters. Rogue is touching as many demons as she can, fighting in a bra and panties. Normally the image would excite Bobby, even though he loves John, because what bisexual teenager doesn't like to see half nude girls? Today the image doesn't get to him at all. The only thing that thrills him is seeing half the demons getting their life sucked out of them outright, collapsing onto the street, while she steals the strength and speed from the other half. Bobby's never practiced fighting with a sword, no one at the academy has. And yet she handles it like a pro, lopping off body parts with every movement. She must have sucked the ability from one of the demons.

As always, John is the one who catches his eye the most. Bobby's got no idea how he made it there, but he's on the roof three buildings away. He's shooting car sized balls of flame at every demon he can, but far away enough from the mutants and the humans and Angel and Spike that he can't burn them alive. Not all of the demons burn, some must have impervious skin, but it's enough to slow the tide for the fighters on the street.

It's still a never ending stream of monsters, but Bobby's got hope. John's killing at least half of them, and there are enough skilled fighters that they might make it out of this yet.


End file.
